A large number of x-ray systems may display images using attenuation characteristics that are detected by passing an x-ray having a single energy band through a target. In such x-ray systems, when materials forming the target have different attenuation characteristics, high quality images may be acquired. Conversely, when the materials have similar attenuation characteristics, an image quality may be degraded.
A multi-energy x-ray system may acquire an x-ray image having at least two energy bands. In general, since materials show different x-ray attenuation characteristics in different energy bands, a separation of images for each material may be performed using the x-ray attenuation characteristics.
Currently, a Computed Tomography (CT) scanner or a nondestructive inspector having a dual energy source or a dual energy separation detector has emerged. In these devices, a density image for materials forming a target may be acquired by rotating a source by at least 180° on the target. In such a dual-energy CT device, an image having a regular quality may be acquired using a relatively simple scheme of adding, subtracting, or segmenting acquired images and masking pseudo-colors.